A Society Based On Religion
by societykills666
Summary: okay this story ish a lemon between Haru and Kyo and its about love and the struggles between gay couples and the harshness of reality and society these days. Have fun reading it please read and review i am open to any complaints and comments. Ok this ish
1. Sweet Dreams

I Promise

This story is based on Fruits Basket. I would like to inform you, I do not own Fruits Basket, much to my dismay.

The day was short and uneventful. Yuki and Shigure were swooning over Tohru, as usual. Kyo was busy picking on Momiji. "Give it back, Kyo!" "You gotta jump for it, squirt!" "Come on please!" Momiji screeched as Kyo held his favorite doll over the toilet "I feel it slipping!" Kyo's evil chuckle filled the house. Momiji jumped and jumped but couldn't reach his beloved doll.

"Tohru! Kyo's picking on me!" "Am not!" "Are to!" "That's it!" Kyo let go of the doll and watched it fall in the toilet. He reached over to flush it, but was stopped by a black and white blur. "That's not very nice Kyo," the tall figure known as Haru said with a big smirk across his face.

"Oh great just what I need, a cow!" "You're so mean Kyo. Oh well I still love you!" Haru said as he wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and hugged the cat. Haru sniffed Kyo's shoulder. "Mmmm, you smell delicious cousin, I could just eat you up," Kyo tried to push him away but was over powered by the muscular boy.

Momiji stared at the two boys with a look of confusion. Haru licked Kyo's neck. "You even taste delicious my dear Kyo," "You sick-o, let me go!" "As you wish," and with that Haru released the choker lock he bestowed upon his cousin. "You are so adorable when you're mad," Haru said as he turned around and left the bathroom with Momiji beside him, clutching the wet doll tightly.

"God! Why does he always have me thinking about him!? Why does he make me sweat every time he touches me? Why does he make me wake up in a cold sweat every night when I dream about him? This just isn't normal! Damn cow!" Kyo said as he turned over and stared at the vacant room on his bed.

Night came sooner than anyone had ever guessed. Everyone climbed into bed and fell asleep. Everyone except Haru. He jumped up and ran down the hallway to where Kyo slept. He silently opened the door and looked at the sleeping cat. 'He looks so innocent drooling in his blue striped boxers' Haru thought as he crept next to Kyo and kissed him on the head and headed towards the door when he heard something.

Haru turned and looked at his cousin who was mumbling something. He crept closer to the sleeping cat as he heard "Oh, Haru." The cow couldn't believe what had escaped the mouth of his sleeping cousin. Haru soon noticed the soaked sheets. 'He's having a wet dream about me?!" Haru thought as he looked at his cousin with big eyes. 'Why don't I turn this dream into reality?'

Haru shut the door and climbed on the bed stealthily. He crept up to his cousin's full-grown erection. "Hmmm..." he said as he looked at it. He soon opened the little hole in his cousin's boxer and began to lick the head of the erection. A small gasping moan escaped Kyo's lips. Haru giggled to himself as he saw a smile across Kyo's lips.

Haru opened his mouth wide and took the whole erection in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. His cousin began to moan louder as Haru bobbed faster scraping his teeth lightly on the erection. After 5 minutes of this it finally happened; warm liquid spilled into Haru's mouth. He swallowed every last bit and licked his lips. He smiled and got up and left the room and Kyo to his lovely dreams.


	2. Confessions

A Society Based On Religion

I Promise 

I do not own Fruits Basket, much to my dismay.

The next day Kyo awoke in a better mood then usual and trotted off down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and sat down expecting to hear Tohru's sweet voice. But instead heard Haru yawning and cooking. "Where's everyone else?" "Oh they all left to the hot springs for the week," "THEY LEFT AND NO ONE WOKE ME UP?!" "Well no one wanted to _ruin_ their time,"

Kyo glared at Haru for a bit then changed the subject "So what's for breakfast?" "Toast and bacon," "Sounds good," "It will be!" Haru flashed a kind of embarrassed smile at Kyo and went back to cooking. Haru turned and looked at the T.V as a lady on the news announced "10 more homosexuals were arrested at a gay rights protest, for refusing to move," 'How horrible' Haru thought 'they should be able to love who they love. I mean I love Kyo and I should be able to marry him if I wanted,'

Kyo was vacantly staring out the window and watching the clouds uncover the sun. It looked so perfect outside. A perfect day for a picnic, but it would be pointless if just him and Haru went. But it also would be pointless to ruin a nice day just because there were only the 2 of them. Kyo bit another piece of bacon off and flipped the page in his newspaper, to reveal another "gay bashing" article.

Kyo was sick of it. 'Why was everyone so closed-minded? As long as the people weren't hitting on them, it should make no difference who they choose to marry. Love is love, right? Everyone should just leave them alone and mind their own goddamn businesses! This world really bugs me.' "Why so glum my little kitty?" Haru's voice echoed threw Kyo's ears like nails on a calk board. The cat didn't say anything; he just walked up stares and lay on his bed.

He was alone for only a bit when Haru barged in. Kyo lifted his head and stared at the cow. Haru's eyes were full of tears. "Why are you so god damn difficult?! I try to be so nice and give you so many hints! Why can't you see Kyo? Tell me why can't you see it! I LOVE YOU! You know I do but you shun me away like I'm nothing to you," Haru managed to screech before collapsing on the ground crying.

Kyo got up and lifted Haru's head and kissed him lightly. "I didn't mean to shun you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. You should know that by now. I don't hate you so dry your eyes and cheer up," Haru looked at Kyo and wiped his eyes and smiled "I'm glad you feel the same as me. I was so afraid of rejection," "You don't have to worry about it. Okay from this day on I'm going to show the whole world I love you and I don't give a fuck who knows!"


	3. Fury In Passion

A Society Based On Religion

I Promise:

I do not own Fruits Basket, Much to my dismay.

It didn't take them very long to show the world they were gay. The next day at school they were holding hands all day. Everyone at school looked at them funny but no one dared to say anything. Kyo and Haru were not ones to be messed with. But like every good school, rumors began to spread but Haru and Kyo just simply ignored them and went on with their lives.

The next day the principal called them into his office and explained to them that a lot of parents were calling and making complaints about the two young boys kissing. A lot of parents were saying they were disgusted that the school had let such things happen within their school walls. Some even said that if it didn't stop they were going to sue the school because they felt their child should not be subjected to such "betrayal of god".

Of course the two boys didn't take this lightly. "How is it betrayal of god?! We don't lecture them and call their sexual preferences "betrayals"! Kyo screamed at the principal. "It's none of their business!" Haru chimed in. "But..." "But nothing sir! Let that lady sue! I'd like to take her to court! I'd like to show her that there is nothing wrong with liking the same sex!" Kyo was screaming at the top of his lungs and pacing around the room frantically.

That night Kyo was still enraged. Haru jumped on Kyo. "Calm down its 12:00 at night you need sleep!" "You're right," Kyo and Haru walked up stares but they didn't sleep. Kyo and Haru began to make out. After a while of struggling with buttons they were both completely naked. Kyo smiled and licked down Haru's stomach leading down past the waist until he reached his goal.

But instead of taking it all in his mouth he teased it and began to lick the head of it lightly. Haru squeeled and bit down on his lower lip. "Stop torturing me!" "But you know you like it," Kyo laughed and went back up to Haru's lips and they began to kiss passionately. Kyo reached down and stuck a finger in Haru's hole and added a second finger spreading it more. Haru squeeled again but from pain this time. "Okay this might hurt," "Okay,"

Kyo got up and stuck his erection in Haru's hole. It was so warm and tight. Kyo began to thrust slowly making Haru gasp a bit. He began thrusting harder and faster now hitting Haru's prostate with every thrust, making Haru's gasp turn into screams. Haru gripped the sheets harder. Harder and harder and faster and faster he thrusted. Until he finally reached his final destination. Haru was soon filled with a warm liquid. Kyo was now panting. He pulled himself out of Haru and they both collapsed next to each other. "I love you Kyo," "I love you too," they kissed one more time passionately and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
